lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Abyss
Availability Available as soon you enter Royotia. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Going to Royotia Castle after that point will cause the Marquis to give you the Blazing Key without activating this quest. In Disc 2 talking to the Marquis twice is needed to get the key. Quest Details A soldier at The Firestone informs you that the Marquis Priam requests your presence. Head to the castle and talk to him. Seems like the Flame Guardian wants to see you. Upon accepting the quest you receive the Blazing Key and are redirected to Lavafender. Take the first right, open the door and head down to Depths of Underworld. You will find a column of light at the location E-10. Enter it for a chat with the Flame Guardian. Vespalia is about to awaken and to defeat it you have to find the nine Crimson Shards. Afterwards you are back in Royotia and receive the Manoryll Salia from Priam. Reward * Manoryll Salia * leads to: The Fiery Revolt Dialogues Gossip :Athlum: :Pleasant Young Man: "According to ancient historians, there's something dangerous enough to destroy entire cities sealed within the volcano... ...That's the story, anyway." :Bartender: "Pish tosh. My love for Lord David is enough to rock the whole city of Athlum!" :Pleasant Young Man: "Hey, I'm trying to be serious here!" :Balterossa: :Bartender's Daughter: "According to ancient historians, there's something dangerous enough to destroy entire cities sealed within the volcano... That's the latest news, Daddy." :Bartender: "Inside the volcano... If it were to cause an eruption, there would be nowhere to run. Alright, daughter, I forbid you from getting close to the volcano!" :Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." :Celapaleis: :Gossipy Girl: "According to ancient historians, there's something dangerous enough to destroy entire cities sealed within the volcano... ...That's the latest scoop, anyway!" :Bartendress: "And this has been kept secret all this time? Why not tell everyone?" :Gossipy Girl: "I guess they were hoping it'd stay sealed so it wouldn't matter." :Elysion: :Mysterious Part-Timer: "According to archaeologists, there's something dangerous enough to destroy entire cities hidden in the depths of a volcano. Interesting, huh?" :Bartendress: "How scary! But how much can you really trust a weatherman's prediction?" :Mysterious Part-Timer: "...They're archaeologists, not meteorologists." :Royotia: :Passionate Miner: "According to ancient historians, there's something dangerous enough to destroy entire cities sealed within the volcano... ...An' that's the story!" :Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Volcano... I've never seen it and thus have nothing to say about it. Next!" :Passionate Miner: "Seriously?! It's right outside..." : Royotian Soldier: "Rush Sykes. Word of your deeds has come to Marquis Priam of Royotia, and he wishes to speak to you of a matter of great importance. He awaits you in Royotia Castle." So we make our way to Royotia Castle... : Priam: "It seems I must request a task from you. This is... That roar you hear is the call of this town's protector, the Flame Guardian. I know not why, but it seems you are being summoned. Will you meet the Flame Guardian?" :: Rush: "Sounds like it'll eat me..." :: Priam: "Don't be ridiculous. The Flame Guardian is a very important person to this country. At the very least you should hear what she has to say." : or: :: Rush: "Okay, whatever." :: Priam: "Good. Here - the key to Lavafender. With this key you may open the gate my people have long stood watch over. Proceed within to the deepest lands. When you reach a plaza surrounded in fire, you may meet the Flame Guardian. Ahem. Speaking frankly, to my knowledge, this is the first time the Flame Guardian has ever met with anyone not part of the royal family. What would she possibly want with you? Forgive me, I'm speaking to myself. Go, young Sykes." If you've suspended the quest at any point... : Priam: "It seems the Flame Guardian, protector of Royotia, calls for you. Once again, will you go to her?" :: Rush: "Here I go..." :: Priam: "Good. Go, young Sykes." : or: :: Rush: "No, I don't think so." :: Priam: "Hmph, leaving her waiting... Leaving this be gives me a bad feeling..." In the fiery depths of Lavafender... : Flame Guardian: "Welcome to the depths of Royotia. I am the Flame Guardian. I am the watcher of Vespalia, that which would lavish destruction upon Royotia. I have called you here to perform a task for me. To protect Royotia, will you destroy Vespalia? Our time grows short. Vespalia has struggled for lifetimes to break free from its seal. Soon it will succeed. Once the bird awakens, it will destroy all of Royotia. Vespalia is not only strong, but possesses incredible fortitude. It would take a miracle to defeat it. Nevertheless, we are not without recourse against it. This I request. Find the nine Crimson Shards scattered around this world. If there is to be any hope of destroying Vespalia, all nine Crimson Shards must be assembled. The Crimson Shards are drawn to those with strong wills. Go to the powerful of this world, and you shall easily find the Shards. Once collected, the Crimson Shards may be combined. Depending on this combination, they take a form of a shield, bangle, or blade. And, thus equipped with Crimson Blade, Bangle and Shield, it should be enough... Enough to give you power to destroy Vespalia once and for all. ......... When you believe you are up to challenging Vespalia, return to this place. Please, aid us in this time. You are our only hope." And back to the Royotia Castle. : Priam: "I see. To save my country, you must destroy this beast, "Vespalia"... This is the first I have ever heard of such a monster in Royotia... But if the Guardian says so, it must be truth. As for these Crimson Shards here, at least I may be of assistance. Royotia's oldest treasure is a vermilion stone that sparkles like flame: the Manoryll Salia. It's said to be the roc's heartbeat. It is a fabled gem of our great nation, yet I will give it to you. I plead to you, Rush Sykes. Do whatever you must to protect Royotia. This passageway leads to the Flame Guardian. When your preparations are complete, please use it. Good luck, Rush Sykes. My country is in your hands." Quest Log Completed: # Royotia's marquis, Lord Priam, wants me to go listen to the Flame Guardian's story. It would help if I knew who that was... # That Vespalia is trying to destroy Royotia. I need to collect nine Crimson Shards and make it disappear! Finished: Category:Quests